


Humiliation

by Valid_username_of_chaos



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Basically Zed fucks Kayn in front of everyone, But yeah he kind of gets raped, Dubious Consent, Kayn actually enjoys it so im not sure, Kayn is a good boy, M/M, Punishment, Sexual Punishment, Yeah pretty messed up, im actually more ashamed of my summary than the sin, public, voyeur, whats wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valid_username_of_chaos/pseuds/Valid_username_of_chaos
Summary: he could run, reach his room and Rhaast, and no one would be able to put him back there, but as an obedient dog would, Kayn stays in his place.





	Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> No, I have no excuse, but I wanted to see Kayn getting messed as hell and fucked into oblivion since I first saw him. Enjoy if you like it.
> 
> Kind of based in the Kinktober thing.

Zed forces him to put his arms in the side of his body, unable to cover himself, letting his bouncing cock and stretched ass for everyone to see. And they do as expected. Zed's dick goes in and out of his hole, ignoring the pleas of "stop" and other words that not even Kayn himself understand.

He doesn't really wants Zed to stop, if he really did, he could run, reach his room and Rhaast, and no one would be able to put him back there. However, that punishment has his cock hard and leaking, and his sensitive walls feeling _so_ good that the fact that the whole order is watching how the leader fucks his hole like a mere cheap whore just riles him up even more.

Of course, there is a not fading embarrassment at the more than public sex. But that's the point of a punishment, and he is taking it, spreading his legs further and moaning just as he was told to do, not holding back any of those little noises. There are a few masturbating, and others looking away.

Nevertheless, Kayn can bring himself give a damn about how some of the ninjas are enjoying the show as that thick cock presses itself against his sweet spot, spreading him and sending electricity to his nerves, every single one of them. He shouts shamelessly.

Zed chuckles as he sees Kayn cumming, his body twitching, just like his cock, which is letting rope after rope of white liquid. Another whimper is heard when the leader cums at the insistent pressure of the inner walls that were caressing his member.

He makes the half turning darking turn around, spreading his ass cheeks, just to let his subordinates see how his seed runs down, from the reddened entrance to his balls and shaft, some leaking to the ground, some leaving a wet trace in his legs.

If what Zed wanted was to humiliate him, he accomplished the mission perfectly. But as an obedient dog would, Kayn stays in his place, even when the following word are said.

— _You can have your fun with him now._


End file.
